


The One With The Man In The Boat

by chicating



Category: Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicating/pseuds/chicating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the immediate aftermath of "the break", Rachel has trouble sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Man In The Boat

The One With The Man In The Boat  
Monica was just about to turn her light out and go to sleep when she heard Rachel calling out her name. "Mon?"

"Who else did you think it would be, Rachel? Are you OK?"

Rachel took that as an invitation to come into Monica's room, and if history was any guide at all, disturb some of the order Monica tried to keep up in it.  
"Well, I'm all right, I guess. But I can't sleep. Ross and I used to spoon, and..."  
"I'm his sister. I really don't need to hear anymore about this. Really, Rach, Can't you see how I'm already in the middle here? If it bothers you that much, call him up and tell him you understand about the copy girl, the break and everything. I'm sure he'd be happy to hear from you."

Probably also pathetically grateful, Monica thought, but didn't say. Jack and Judy Geller took care of their kids' material wants, but they didn't spend much time on self-esteem. As much as Monica wanted to savor her rare early night, she was almost relieved when Rachel pulled off her most disdainful laugh and hairflip combo. "Monica, I'm missing one night of sleep...I'm not insane. The upper hand is the only thing I got out of this whole relationship." A memory seemed to come over her and she said "Well, okay, not the only thing."

"Like I said, Rach, not loving the details."

"Well, he got me hooked on it and now I'm all worked up and stressy.I can't come into Ralph Lauren like this."

"I'm sure the fate of the world hangs in the balance."

"Look, I'm sorry that nobody great has been around since Richard...carmelized your onions, but I really can't work in fashion with eye-bags."

"Okay...have you tried a hot bath?"

"I did, but we were out of bath salts so then it just felt like lying around in my own dirt."

Monica reached over on her bedside table. "I used to read Pride and Prejudice when I couldn't sleep."

"The paperback did look well-worn. Rachel took it, frowned, and said "That's the one with Colin Firth, right?"

"Yeah."  
"Well, I'm not looking to read anything romantic right now."

Monica sighed, suddenly exhausted."This is so weird, and I totally feel like I should be passing out condoms out front of Student Health right now, but maybe you should...take care of it yourself."

"Take care of what?"

Monica blushed as though she were still the big fat goalie. "You know. Let your fingers do the walking..."

"You know me, Mon. I'm not really good with buttons."

"Well, you really should learn. Somebody gorgeous, or my brother, is not going to be around every time you want..."

"Dessert?"

"Exactly."

"So, Mon, how often have you...made creme brulee?"

"We really did go to different high schools, didn't we?"


End file.
